All I Had Planned Was a Massage
by breakfastwithfairies
Summary: Whenever Sinbad says he has something to show Ja'far, a comment made by Sharrkan leads him to believe that Sinbad has more planned than he really does. Pretty soon both of them realize that they would both actually enjoy the second option far more than the first. Smut and slight fluff. I don't own Magi, the cover picture, or the characters.


From the whole way downstairs, Ja'far could hear Sharrkan laughing.  
Rolling his eyes, he adjusted his hat and started down the stairs. His delicate feet barely made any noise on the stairs, so when he reached the bottom and entered the room where Sharrkan and Sinbad were, they both jumped in surprise.  
"Damn Ja'far! What'd you do, fly down here or some shit?" Sharrkan's loud voice boomed throughout the room.  
Ja'far narrowed his eyes at the tan man, eyes clearly sending the message that he should control his language. He was clearly going through a phase where he thought swearing was cool. Sharrkan snorted.  
"Sorry."  
Sinbad chuckled lightly. "Ja'far, come here, I want to show you something~" he left the room, motioning for Ja'far to follow him.  
"Don't have too much fun!" Sharrkan yelled after the two of them.  
Sinbad didn't acknowledge him, so Ja'far also decided to keep quiet and follow him.

Whenever the two of them reached Sinbad's room, the 20-year-old king stepped aside so Ja'far could see what had been set up inside it. Candles were lit throughout the room, various oils were set out, and flower petals were sprinkled across Sinbad's bedspread. Ja'far could plainly feel his cheeks burning, his face turning redder by the second. Sinbad was trying to seduce him! When he finally made eye contact with Sinbad, he had a calm smile on his face. How could be so calm about this? He didn't seem nervous about his suggestion at all. He knew Ja'far had never done anything like this before; they'd been practically joined at the hip for six years.  
Ja'far could feel his palms becoming clammy, his ears and cheeks surely now as red as a tomato.  
"E-Excuse me, my king..." he stammered, "B-But... I must say I think this is all very inappropriate!" Ja'far's eyes were shut tightly.  
It was Sinbad's turn to be taken aback. "Why?" His facial expression had changed from extremely calm and laidback to that of pure confusion.  
Ja'far huffed. "I don't think I have to explain this to you..."  
Realization came flooding to Sinbad. His eyes widened before his laughter filled the room. "Ja'far, what do you think I'm trying to do?"  
Ja'far sputtered. "I... I thought you were trying to seduce me..."  
Sinbad continued to chuckle. "I just wanted to give you a massage to make you relax a little! You're really tense for a 16-year-old. Get your mind out of the gutter, little one~" Sinbad reached out and ruffled Ja'far's hair.  
"Don't call me that," Ja'far pouted, taking a step away from the handsome king.  
"You've never even had a kiss before, have you?" Sin smiled down at Ja'far, eyes twinkling.  
"No," Ja'far looked down at his feet.  
Sin reached out gently and used his thumb and pointer finger to tilt Ja'far's chin up toward him so he could look him in the eye. The embarrassed and somewhat ashamed look on Ja'far's face was too adorable to resist. Sinbad closed his eyes and began to lean down, and before Ja'far could even comprehend the situation, he felt himself rising on his toes to meet Sinbad's lips with his.

By the time Ja'far pulled away from Sin's lips, his arms had already been wrapped around the other's neck, yearning to get closer to him. Sin's own arms were wrapped tightly around Ja'far's slim waist. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together. Both of them panting, Ja'far laid his head against Sinbad's chest. The king's heart beat quickly, internally kicking himself for the heat that was already beginning to pool in his stomach. He was twenty, he was a king, and yet he was still a virgin... and he had just recently noticed that Ja'far's curves and tiny smile and perfect little legs were definitely beginning to turn him on. He inhaled shakily.  
"S-Sin..." Ja'far practically squeaked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Maybe I jumped to a conclusion like that... b-because it was wishful thinking..." Ja'far refused to make eye contact, burying his face into Sin's neck, his warm breath ghosting over his cool skin and raising goosebumps. Which also turned him on. Fuck.  
Inside his head, Sin tried to convince himself that what he was hoping would happen tonight wasn't a bad thing. He had known him for six years and taken care of him and stuff, but it wasn't like he changed the kid's diapers. It wasn't like they were blood relatives, or anywhere near family, despite how close they were. His heart sped up at the possibility of him losing his virginity to the sexy little teenaged temptress that was standing in front of him tonight.  
"You sure?" Sin said, the question coming out a bit choppy.  
"P-Please..." Ja'far said shakily.  
Damn. The normally quiet, composed sixteen year old was being quite blunt and bold tonight. And Sin loved it.  
Sinbad quickly closed his door, moving back to Ja'far and kissing him abruptly again, forcing a whimper from Ja'far's throat. After a few moments, he parted his lips slowly in order to trace Ja'far's soft lips with his tongue, asking for entrance to his mouth. Ja'far complied, parting his lips slightly to let Sinbad in. Ja'far loved the feeling of Sin's tongue against his, making him crave more of him.

After a makeout session that was definitely on the long side, Sinbad had carried Ja'far over to his bed. He put him down gently, crawling on top of him and slowly inching his tight pants off. Ja'far squirmed slightly, arching his back into Sin's body as Sin began to kiss his neck, sucking slightly on sensitive spots and leaving marks that would definitely be visible the next day. Ja'far was already breathing heavily, involuntarily rolling his hips against Sinbad. Sin moaned lowly, leaving kisses down Ja'far's neck, stopping to nibble at his collarbone before moving the clothing from his chest. Ja'far shivered and gripped Sin's shoulders, and Sin's hand moved down over his torso, to his hips, and then to his already hard member. Ja'far gasped and closed his eyes, his hand behind Sin's neck, holding him close. Sinbad took Ja'far's member in his hand and began to stroke gently, gradually picking up the pace, causing Ja'far's moans to get louder until he finally climaxed into Sin's hand.

After regaining his breath, Ja'far reached out and felt Sin's strong chest, very slowly and hesitantly moving lower to feel his toned tummy. Sin quickly shrugged out of his shirt, and Ja'far blushed heavily when he noticed the obvious tent in Sinbad's pants. Ja'far reached out and rubbed the king through his pants gently, quickly causing moans to spring from Sinbad, before he pulled his pants down and pushed him backward, crawling down and licking the tip of his member timidly.  
Sin resisted the urge to buck his hips into Ja'far's mouth as he sucked on the tip gently, putting his whole mouth around it before completely engulfing Sin's member. The king moaned, reaching down and gripping the teen's hair as he hummed slightly and began bobbing his head. It didn't take long for such a perfect blowjob to come to an end whenever Sin orgasmed, Ja'far choking slightly but swallowing regardless.

Sin pushed Ja'far back down, grabbing some oil and slathering it over his fingers. He looked at Ja'far once more for permission, who just nodded and shut his eyes, bracing himself and spreading his legs slightly. Sinbad slipped one finger inside Ja'far, causing him to curl his toes and grip the bedsheets. His breathing got faster as Sin slipped another finger in next to the other, moving them to spread Ja'far out.  
"S-Sin..." Ja'far moaned, "Put it in, p-please..."  
Sin pulled his fingers out and crawled between Ja'far's legs, putting them on his shoulders and kissing his sensitive thighs before pushing himself inside Ja'far as slowly and painlessly as he possibly could. Ja'far bit his lip, arching his back and moaning so intensely it almost sounded like a scream.  
"M-Move!" Ja'far commanded. Sin obeyed, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in as gently as the first.  
Gradually, his pace increased, thrusting in quick and hard until he finally made contact with Ja'far's prostate, causing him to orgasm. Sin followed quickly after, pulling out and collapsing onto Ja'far's smaller chest. Ja'far's heart beat so quickly that it sounded like his heart was ramming against his ribcage. He lay flat on his back, staring with half-lidded eyes at the ceiling as he attempted to get his breathing back to normal. Sinbad pressed small kisses wherever he could, running his fingertips up and down Ja'far's arm, soothingly raising goosebumps.  
"Sin?" Ja'far's small voice said, slightly rhaspy from overuse.  
"Yes?" Sin picked his head up to look at Ja'far.  
"Maybe I'll want the massage tomorrow," he said quietly, voice becoming clouded with sleep.  
"Anything for you, my Ja'far," Sin said, smiling and putting his head back down, closing his eyes.  
"...Sin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
Sin felt a happy, fluttery feeling in his heart that he hadn't felt for a long time. He couldn't help but smile again. "I love you too, Ja'far."


End file.
